


Introspection

by ShriekerOfTheNight



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShriekerOfTheNight/pseuds/ShriekerOfTheNight
Summary: Maka has been experiencing complex emotions regarding her weapon Soul Eater. Contemplating these feelings leads to an epiphany that will forever shape how she views him. Will this realization motivate Maka to act upon these newly realized feelings or will she continue to deny herself of the one person she'd be willing to break her one promise for?





	1. Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had posted this onto fanfiction.net back in 2015. I just recently finished the third chapter for it and decided to finish this little story, but since I now am the proud owner of an AO3 account, I decided why not post it here as well for the internet to enjoy. Hopefully you guys love Soma as much as me. Please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this little piece.  
> I, in no way, receive profit from this, nor do I own the Soul Eater franchise.  
> Much Love,  
> Shrieker

# Introspection

### PART ONE: Contemplation

Maka heard the door to the front door being opened and looked over at her clock, which read 1:45 pm. She had spent a good portion of the day in bed and couldn't bring herself to get up. Everything felt extremely complex and didn't make any sense to her at the moment. She was sure to that it would seem to an outsider like she was depressed; her papa had once again proved his negligence, and though his lack of reliability had once bothered her a lot, she couldn't bring herself to care anymore. She had grown apathetic concerning her father's mistakes at parenthood. No, something entirely different was bothering her, and she suspected that the said cause of her worry had just entered their apartment.

She could hear footsteps, footsteps that she recognized as her roommate and partner Soul's, walk around the otherwise silent apartment.

Soul.

She couldn't seem to make out when Soul began to mean so much more than that of just being her flat-mate and partner. Maybe it around the time that they all had defeated the Kishin Asura… or perhaps when they were pulled into the Book of Eibon…or maybe it could be traced all the way back to the time that Soul protected her from the near fatal blow from Crona. No matter which way Maka looked at it, she kept coming around in full circles and was left with no answers.

A soft knock at her door resonated throughout her room. She burrowed herself deeper into her bed, debating internally as to whether or not she should seek cover under her blankets.

"Maka… Are you in there?" Soul's voice came out gently through her closed bedroom door.

Should she stay silent and hope that he assumed that she was simply not home. She mused over the idea for a second and decided that Soul was not the type to accept that as a possibility. She was almost always with him, and if she wasn't, then the others would have been sure to know where she was. He was almost certainly just asking rhetorically. She made a quick excuse, "Yeah, Soul, I'm home. I'm just not feeling too good."

There was a pause outside her door. After seconds passed, she assumed he bought it and walked away. No such luck. "Do you want to talk about it?" He sounded hesitant. She could only imagine the expression of concern he was possibly wearing. She knew she wasn't a good liar, and even if she were, Soul knew her well enough to see through any lie.

"No!" She answered curtly and felt her face flush. "I mean, I'm probably super contagious, it'd be better if you didn't come in here."

"Yeah, sure… If you didn't want to talk-," there was another pause, as though he was deciding on whether or not to continue. "Look, I'll make dinner. Is there anything you want?"

"…Rice porridge?"

"Alright."

The conversation ended just like that. She slapped herself mentally. She knew that she was avoiding him as of late. She could tell that he noticed, but she couldn't face him, at least not until she sorted out her feelings. Every time she looked at him she felt as though every thought she had concerning him was completely transparent on her face. She trusted Soul, but she couldn't stand the rejection or possible revolted expression on his face. She had made the promise to herself to never make herself vulnerable the way her mother did to her father. She refused to be weak to a man.

'But Soul isn't like Papa. He's different.' Her conscious mused. It didn't matter. He was different, but he was also one in the same. She'd seen the way he looked at Blair; it was that look of absolute lust. And sure when they were fourteen it was different, it was a look of inexperienced boy hormones, but now. No, now he held some experience and maturity that couldn't be mistaken.

He had never looked at her that way. Even after she began to fill out. Sure, she might not have filled out so much upstairs, (her breasts weren't large, but they had filled into a B cup and were round and perky), but she now had a more womanly curve to her body. She was no Tsubaki, but she could no longer be mistaken for a boy or a pre-adolescent girl. Her hips had a gentle swell that was distinguishable from her waist's circumference, as well as her bottom filling out more. She was definitely more bottom heavy. She was had seen the way other boys, and sometimes even men, looked at her even though her body was still very slender. Maka was athletic but there was no denying that she was a young woman; this somehow didn't stop Soul from calling her 'Tiny-Tits' though, much to her chagrin.

She understood now. She didn't have some sort of pre-teen crush on Soul. She cared for him romantically, but most importantly… she wanted him. She was no longer a child, she was at the age of 18, and she wanted Soul for more than simply holding hands. She wanted to caress his cheek as their faces drew near, to wrap her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his alabaster hair as their tongues intertwined. She wanted to feel his hands run down her sides and grab at her in carnal desire.

Most importantly, she wanted him to feel the same desire for her that she felt bubbling within herself throughout these years.

Never had she felt so inadequate or so weak-willed in her own set of beliefs.

She tossed her comforter overhead and closed her eyes tightly. This revelation seemed to open a well of longing in the pit of her stomach, as well as her opening a long since healed wound on her heart. She didn't know how to handle it, she had never really admitted to openly liking, much less loving- she stopped herself before she could begin delve into something too profound for herself in her current state. The only option was to smother the ideas that went hand-in-hand with this new confession. She sighed deeply, dissatisfied with her current predicament.

Ignoring the sunlight battling to break into her room through the blinds, she willed herself to sleep.


	2. Dissension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also originally posted on FF.net. I haven't made any changes to the first chapter or this one, just simply reposting it. As always I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment of praise or disapproval. I'm a strong girl, I can handle any criticisms you guys have and I'd love to hear what I can improve on. Of course this is 4 years old so I imagine if I had it my way, I'd probably change a lot but for the sake of authenticity I'm going to leave it as is. Of course, I, in no way, receive profit from this, nor do I own the Soul Eater franchise.  
> Much Love,  
> Shrieker

# Introspection

### PART TWO: Dissension

Maka awoke to once again hear faint knocking on her door. She uncovered her head and glanced over at her clock. It was nearly half past two, meaning she wasn't asleep for very long.

Her door cracked open, an alabaster head of unkempt hair peeking through. "Maka, you asked for some porridge. I knocked earlier and you didn't answer." He scowled at her and snapped. "Do you still want to eat or what?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second…," her tone grave.

He mumbled something under his breath but continued to close the door.

She sat up in bed and pulled the cord of the blinds to allow the sunlight through, a grimace clear on her face. 'Why did it have to be Soul, of all people? It couldn't have been someone, anyone, else!' She stopped her train of thoughts, knowing that it truly couldn't have been anyone else. It had to be Soul.

She raked her fingers through her hair, hoping to improve her otherwise disheveled appearance. Once finding mediocre satisfaction in her hair, she straightened her shorts down, hoping to maintain some of her modesty without having to actually change. Stalling to her best ability, she walked over to her vanity and studied herself. She wasn't really that unattractive was she? She still appeared the same way she did when she was 14 to herself, but she supposed watching yourself grow from a day-to-day basis made you oblivious. She still had long hair, it having since grown a little past her mid back. She no longer wore her iconic pigtails, instead wearing it down her back with her bangs trimmed shorter, now skimming her eyebrows in choppy pieces. The only difference in her facial features that she could notice was that her face had lost the once child-like roundness, and that she was now only slightly more feminine, with medium to long lashes that framed her emerald shaded eyes. She was so impeccably plain it hurt, her only notable growth, besides her figure, being that she was now more vulnerable to her partner's lack of romantic interest.

Deciding that she had better finish quickly before Soul decided to come back to her room with more of an attitude, she deemed herself presentable enough to leave the sanctuary of her room and braced herself to Soul's scrutiny and probable questions.

Soul was sitting at the table, facing away from her with his trademark perpetual slouch. His shoulders were tense, giving the impression that he was still irritated with her but he had a bowl sitting across from him, the spoon and napkin alongside it.

"Thanks for dinner," She proceeded towards him with caution, feeling guilty for falling asleep and then having an attitude. While grabbing her spoon, she glanced over at him to assess his expression, which was surprisingly blank though he was pointedly looking away from her. "You're not going to eat?"

Instead of answering her vocally, he simply shook his head.

Maka felt a pang of regret in her chest. He seemed really upset that she had fallen asleep. It had probably only reiterated the possible assumptions he had made about her avoiding him. The internal debate continued inside herself as she absent-mindedly stirred her spoon around in her bowl. What could she even say or do to rectify the situation?

She peeked at him, noting how the years had aged him flawlessly in opposition to her. His hair had grown, and he always looked as though he had just risen from bed. His vermilion eyes seemed to glow, even in complete darkness, and had the habit of drawing her in as if she was being sucked into a vortex, such as now though their gaze was pointed away from her. His jawline was defined, seeing has he had lost the baby fat in his face, far before she started maturing physically. Her eyes traveled along the course of his body, taking mental notes on it as if her life depended on it. He wasn't extremely muscular, at least not in the sense of mass; he was simply lean. She didn't know many details concerning how defined his body was, seeing as recently Maka would avoid any chance to see much of Soul's body, whether subconscious or not. He would often walked to his room after a shower clad in only a towel or would sit in the living room in a pair of jeans or basketball shorts when the heat would flare, during these times she would make herself as scarce as possible. Her eyes traveled further down his body only to stop herself in embarrassment while Soul appeared to remain oblivious.

She cleared her throat, "I really appreciate this, Soul. I know it seems like I've been avoiding you a lot lately-."

He scoffed, finally turning his attention to her. "Yeah, I've noticed."

She cut her eyes at him, her guilt redirecting itself as irritation. "Well, I've had a lot on my mind, recently."

"Like what?"

"I told you not to worry about it, Soul," her tone borderline threatening.

"I'm going to worry about it, Maka. You're my meister, and I feel like I don't know who you are anymore. No one ever sees you anymore, you're constantly shut up in your room, and if I do see you, you're either pissed off or depressed."

She knew he was just worried, she knew that they were both blowing this out of proportion for whatever reasons, but her nerves were shot and she was on edge. In short, she was sick of always feeling like she wasn't good enough. "I told you that I don't want to talk about it! If all I am to you is a meister, shouldn't you only concern yourself to my mood if it's concerning the battlefield?"

His scowl faltered, transforming into confusion. "What are you even talking about?"

Without missing a beat, "figure it out for yourself, idiot," that being said, she grabbed her bowl and proceed back to her bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

She knew that she was just taking her own insecurities out on him, she knew it was unwarranted and that he didn't deserve it but she was still angry; angry at him for worrying, angry at him for always being there for her, angry at him for knowing her so well; but most importantly, she was angry at herself for letting herself fall in so deep. She had never been in this position before; it was always herself against the pigs known as men, and she refused to break her promise to herself over a stupid man. At least she thought that she refused. She wasn't so sure anymore. If given the chance for something less than platonic with him, she wasn't even sure what her decisions would be.

Her realization in short had muddled up a lot of the ideals she held about herself. She had always been defenseless against self-doubt and angst, Soul almost always being the one to pull her out of the darkness, even in the more literal sense, but now she wasn't just defenseless, she felt conquered by this doubt. Were her feelings for Soul more than simply wanting to be with him, to connect with him physically, to feel him moving about and within her? She was unsure but she had the lurking suspicion that it was far more than what she had earlier come to realize.

She could hear the TV in the living room blaring but then it was shortly turned off. Then Soul's quick footsteps could be heard as he marched to his room and slammed his door. She could feel her heart sinking, knowing that she was the cause of his distress. Having lost her appetite from the argument, but not wanting to somehow insult him further, she ate in silence, the entire time staring at her door.

Once finished she laid in bed, staring emptily at the ceiling. What could she possibly do? Was it even worth it to try and fix their relationship? Should she let her feelings be known and make a move, or simply focus on fixing their friendship to avoid the risk of destroying their partnership completely? She couldn't imagine her life without Soul, he had been such a corporal element to it for so long, how could she ever go back to being alone? She could feel tears spilling down her cheeks, not understanding when she started or why she was even crying. She wasn't sure how to stop, so she gave in to it, letting these bewildering sentiments wash over her, until she was sure she would drown in it.

* * *

 

She woke up again to her door being opened. It was sometime after one o'clock in the morning. Assuming first that it was Blair, sneaking into her room after a late night at work, Maka closed her eyes. Only to shortly realize that Blair no longer lived there.

She sat up quickly, calling out to Soul in pure panic, not even registering whose name she was calling before it had slipped out.

"Calm down, it's me." The voice sounded like it belonged to Soul much to her chagrin.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, allowing them to adjust enough for her to make out the sight of his stark white hair glowing in whatever light was being illuminated in her room. "Soul?" she sighed, relieved but also ashamed at having exposed her dependence to him. She paused her thoughts of humiliation long enough to wonder, "What are you doing in here?" aloud.

He studied her momentarily before answering quietly, "I think I understand now why you were so upset earlier…"


	3. Ascension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Sooo! This is the chapter I have yet to post on FF.net, (YET). I had been working on it for a while and just left it saved in my pages on my iphone, with no hope of finishing it. Well, I have finished this chapter and its a bit spicy, I will say that much. I hope you guys enjoy, and I'd really be interested to hear if you guys feel like the tone or voice or anything regarding my writing style has changed much from 2015 to now. I was really trying to keep the same type of attitudes the two characters have and I really hope it's not terrible obvious that I went on such a long hiatus. We definitely see a lot more dialogue between our lovely characters and I'm quite pleased with how this chapter has turned out. As always, please enjoy and feel free to leave me a comment, I'm honestly dying to hear your guys' thoughts on this piece. Of course, I, in no way, receive profit from this, nor do I own the Soul Eater franchise.  
> Much Love,  
> Shrieker

# Introspection

### PART THREE: Ascension

Maka stared at Soul for a long moment, appearing stoic on the outside, but her mind full on racing as she tried to process what he had just said to her. Soul would have fallen for the calm act if he hadn’t known Maka for as long he had.

“Maka? Are you going to say anything...?” he asked her softly, looking at her with a gentle expression. 

“I don’t know what to say...” Maka turned her face away, hoping the darkness of the room would hide the horror in her eyes. The idea of Soul figuring out before she’s even fully sure herself had her panicking. ‘Why is he in my room? What does he think the reason is? Will he hate me if he knows? Is our friendship over?!’ Her eyes getting glossy with tears.

“Hey! Just get out of your head for a second.” He paused, restarting in the delicate tone from before, picking up where he left off when first entering her room. “I... I could hear you from my room.” He didn’t know where to start. “Maka, did I do something to make you hate me?”

Maka quickly muttered softly, “That’s not true-.”

“You keep avoiding me... you never want to spend time with me. You’ll barely ever talk to me and when you do, you always seem so reluctant. I don’t know what to think anymore. I feel like you either hate me or that I had to have done something to upset you. Even when I piss you off usually you don’t shut me out like this.” He shut his mouth immediately after his brief monologue. He began to feel more and more shame the longer it went without her responding. He looked down hotly at his hands, feeling stupid for even coming in here. ‘Why did I come in here so late? Not cool. Not cool at all. You’re literally so pathetic, Soul. Did you come in here so late just to whine to Maka about how lonely-‘

“That’s not true... it’s the farthest thing from the truth that I’ve ever heard,” she spoke clearly and with conviction this time. Soul looked up at Maka just in time to see silvery drops falling from the bridge of her nose in the little moonlight lighting the room. After that single tear fell she lowered her face down so he couldn’t witness more tears as her shoulders began to quiver so slightly he wouldn’t have noticed if she didn’t have his absolute attention. “You’re so dumb, Soul! How could you ever think I felt that way about you!?” She had a slight tremor in her voice as a sob managed to slip out. 

Soul just stared in dumb horror. 

She wiped aggressively at her face before looking at him with an intense expression that confused him. “I’m sorry, Soul... I guess I’m bad at showing how I really feel.” 

“I don’t understand.”

The corner of her mouth twitched. She could never stop loving how naive he could be sometimes when it came to girls. She was silly for thinking that he knew but now it had gotten to the point where she needed to give him an answer, and it had to be good, Soul could read her like a book. 

She had made up her mind. Maka Albarn was not a coward. 

“I like you, Soul. I have for a long time but I just now started realizing it...” she let the rest drop before continuing to gauge his reaction. Soul sat there dumbly still. Not moving.

Suddenly he stood from her bed. She couldn’t even remember when he had sat down. “No way,” was all he said with his back facing towards her. 

“What? Soul, I’m being honest!”

“No way could you ever like garbage like me. You’ve said it countless times before. You’d never lower yourself to your mom’s standards of liking, let alone loving, a man. All men were equivalent to trash and I’m worse, Maka, I’m worse than trash. No way could someone as good as you like-.”

“Stop it!” She didn’t even remember standing, but she definitely remember grabbing him by his shoulders and spinning him towards her to look her in the eyes. “I like you, Soul Eater Evans. I can’t get you out of my head. Every time I think of you it hurts because I don’t understand how you could possibly ever want me. It hurts to feel so weak. But it doesn’t matter, because I still like you and I can’t lie about this anymore. Especially if you think I hate you.” Maka looked at his bewildered expression then looked at his lips before making up her mind, she leaned in and kissed him.

His lips were warm and surprisingly soft, she raised her hands to cup his jawline, enjoying the soft gasp of surprise he made. Especially when he relaxed and began to move his lips against hers rather quickly. His mouth felt as though it were made for her. No, it felt like she was whole. No, everything sounded too generic but every good feeling was conjured as their lips moved against one another. She pulled away for air, opening her eyes to see Soul’s glowing eyes mirrored back at her. The expression in them was intense, so intense she felt her body heating slightly from being under it’s gaze. 

“Am I a good kisser?” Maka asked suddenly, causing Soul to give her a toothy grin. 

“You could be an awful kisser and it’d still be an amazing kiss. You don’t realize, do you? Just how good you are? What I would do for you? I practically worship you, Maka.” Soul blurted it all without thinking, his face growing red and hot. 

“Oh” 

There was an awkward pause. 

“...You worship me?”

“You’re the bravest, strongest, smartest person I know. And you’re my meister. I get to feel your soul every time our souls resonate. Everything about you is beautiful...” Damn he wasn’t good with words sometimes. 

Maka pulled his mouth back down to hers, suddenly overflowed with emotion. 

A groan escaped both their mouths as their lips reacquainted themselves to one another. Soul tilted his head to allow more contact as his lips parted and his tongue shyly peaked out to brush against Maka’s lower lip, which trembled slightly before she opened her mouth. Their tongues made contact for the first time and Maka’s head was swimming in the surrealism of it all. A soft moan escaped her as Soul’s tongue explored her mouth, moving slowly as though he were swept up in the same tide as her. Maybe he was. She felt her arms lift and wrap loosely around his neck and shoulders before pulling him closer to her. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he pushed into her with his lower half, pushing her back, guiding her til her legs hit the back of her bed. 

A squeak left her as she pulled away for air. She really was drowning. The look Soul was giving her with those vermillion eyes of his had her actually drowning. His pupils were dilated it appeared as though they were black with a thin glowing ring of red. He had a hungry look swelling in them. It reminded her of the look he gave Blair. Thinking of those times would have normally caused pain but this look was also different. The awe in his relaxed agape mouth, the adoration in his relaxed brows and warm eyes. Is this what he meant by worship?

“...Maka...?” His voice sounded deeper. It pulled her out of her thoughts to hear the yearning in his almost whine of a question. 

She didn’t answer with words instead plopping on her bed and scooting back til she was lying back propped on her elbows. She shyly spread her legs to look at him from between them with slightly hooded eyes. She had already made up her mind. She made it up the moment she imagined the way he’d feel within her yesterday, though that felt very long ago in this moment. 

Soul looked shocked. Almost pained as he bit harshly at his lower lip as he took in the sight of her shapely, thick thighs parting for him. She was lean and defined from the many battles they experienced together but soft and womanly in all the right places. She was looking at him through her dark lashes with a flushed face and kissed swollen lips he could barely make out in the dark. Her shorts had ridden up her opened thighs, exposing creamy skin to his eyes, inviting him to join her in the bed. He let out a feral sounding noise and he hurried to scramble up her body and kiss her again. 

She let at a satisfied noise as they kissed again. His hand cupped her jaw delicately as if he was afraid to break or blemish her. His tongue slid into her mouth. This kiss was different. There was a definite urgency but also a gentle contentment. He wanted to take his time but he was caught up in the emotions. 

She moaned rather loudly feeling his hardness press against her. She sighed his name when he pulled away and began leaving open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck then back again as his hand came up to cup her breast through the thin material of her shirt. He found her hardened nipple right away and plucked at it as his other hand cupped her other breast as he moved to hold himself up on his knees. 

“Can I take your shirt off, Maka?” He was such a gentleman, asking her both silently and verbally for consent every step of the way. The more the night went on the more Maka began to understand what he meant by worship. He respected her in every sense. 

She sighed happily, mewling her consent. The offending top felt rather unnecessary in the moment. She raised at the middle to allow him more access as he removed her shirt swiftly. 

Amazed, he took in her naked top half. From her bed the moonlight shone in better. The window by her bed having its blinds somewhat parted. He reached above her to better part them, not worried at prying eyes seeing as their apartment was so high up in floors with not many other buildings having such height. He looked back down at Maka. Her skin was flushed at the collarbones but otherwise creamy and unblemished. Her breasts rising and falling with her breathing. He really had not noticed the change in her breast size. He paused noting that even when they were smaller he always believed her to be beautiful in every way but the sight of this angel before him had him at a loss for words. She looked like a,

“...goddess...” was all he uttered before diving for her breasts, cupping one as he placed his ear above her heart. He pinched and pulled softly at her nipple, enjoying her little gasps of surprise and then pleasure. He pulled back enough to lower his mouth right above her other nipple, giving it a long lick as he groaned with pleasure. His tongue laced around the pert peak, then he sucked it into his mouth, his growls of pleasure vibrating down directly to her center where she felt a tightness growing. She felt like her center was grasping in on itself, as though it were clenching at something that wasn’t there. At least not yet. 

He sucked on her nipples lovingly, switching back and forth between buds as he massaged and kneaded the neglected breast.

The sounds she made under him were driving him nuts. She was so sensitive and responsive. He could feel himself twitching underneath his sweatpants, but knew that no matter how needy he felt, he would never progress without her being absolutely ready and voicing it. 

He made his way back up her chest, neck and jaw to find her lips again, settling between her thighs as their lower half’s became flush again. She let out a loud sound of bliss, feeling his weight pressed against her so vulgarly. 

But there was nothing vulgar about the way Soul kissed her or made her feel. 

His one hand continued fondling her chest as he used the other way to hold himself up as he instinctively grounded himself against her. She whimpered and he almost pulled away had she not wrapped her legs around her, arching slightly to grind herself up against him. 

They moved like that together for a while, just enjoying the feel of being so close against one another whilst kissing passionately. 

Soul pulled away after he noticed the warm wet spot growing on the front of his sweats. He looked down to see a small wet spot at the center of Maka’s thin shorts. “Maka, are you wearing underwear...?”

“‘M not,” was all she said, she normally didn’t wear under garments at home. She stared at him with that same hooded eye expression. But this was different. Her eyes were hungry, wanton almost. She wanted him. She closed her thighs before she reached down slowly and grabbed at the waist of her shorts. Pulling them down at an excruciatingly slow pace, making Soul almost pant as he stared intensely at the skin that was revealed inch by inch. Soon she had them down almost to her knees as Soul snapped out of his stupor and helped her, leaning back so he had the room to take them off and throw them in the pile of her clothes. She parted her thighs for him again, exposing herself slowly as he drank it in. The creamy skin of each thigh, the glistening pink flesh between them, the small patch of trimmed blonde hair above her mound, the sliver of wetness slowly running from her slit and down before it got lost between the valley of her bottom. The sight was almost too much. He groaned deep in his chest, his cock twitching excitedly in his sweatpants that now felt much much more tighter, which he didn’t even think possible. 

“Well..?” Maka was looking at him with a bashful expression, shy and self conscious when he said nothing, only stared. She began to close her legs at which point he placed a hand on each one, keeping her still. 

“How could you ever doubt what absolute perfection you are? ... Please, may I, Maka?” He pleaded, bordering on sounding hysterical with need & want. 

“Please what?” She didn’t mean to sound like she wanted him to beg, she just wasn’t absolutely sure. She had never done this before. 

“Please, let me taste you?”

She nodded wordlessly. Watching him with wonder as he crept down her body between her thighs, pausing to gaze at her womanhood. What she didn’t know was how simply delectable she smelled to her. The musky smell of her arousal had him drunk. 

He kissed down her thigh starting at her knee until he was close to making contact with her lower lips. He stopped, starting at the knee of her other thigh before making his way down again. He nipped both inner thighs before giving the tender flesh rough open mouthed kisses. She was whimpering under him, trying to keep her voice and gasps down but failing. He gave her a tentative lick from the bottom of her slit up. She gasped in surprise, her muscles so wound up in suspense from his earlier teasing. He growled deeply, sounding almost like an animal before he spread her lips and pulling gently at her hood, exposing her clit. He gave her clit a slow lick, causing her to moan wantonly. 

He paused long enough to tell her, “don’t stop making those sounds, Maka..” He returned to his ministrations, pulling her clit into his mouth to suckle it gently whilst swirling around it with his tongue. She seemed to like that a lot given that she began more earnestly mewling, even bucking up into his mouth and he used his hands’ positions to keep her somewhat pinned. He began to lick at her clit with abandon, suckling at it, nibbling it in between when his tongue would tire momentarily. He swiped a finger down her slit, the digit instantly getting covered in her slickness, groaning as he sank one finger in slowly, relishing in the way her pussy grasped at his finger tightly, as if it wanted to simultaneously pull it in deep and push it out. He continued licking wildly at her clit as his finger slid in and out at an even pace. She was practically crying in pleasure when he slowly slid a second finger in, stretching her wet hole. 

She couldn’t get enough air into her lungs when he began doing something with his fingers. It felt like he was rubbing them on something inside of her. 

He found the soft spongey spot inside of her, knowing it to be her g-spot when she cried out, sounding like she was on the brink of tears. He focused on that spot with his fingers while swirling around her clit with his tongue, sucking at it. He sucked it into his mouth, grazing the sides with his teeth gently as he licked at the tip.

Maka felt like she was going to explode, she was wound so tight, every muscle of hers was straining at the pleasure she was feeling. She could feel her pussy grasping at his finger earnestly before she felt the rest of her climax hit her. Then all she saw was white. Her muscles relaxed, or maybe they didn’t. She could feel herself twitching and bucking but her body felt far away as she was consumed with a pleasure so intense she had screamed. 

Soul kept it up the entire way through, rubbing her g-spot now without thrusting his fingers; enjoying the feeling of her walls clamping down on them and milking them. He stopped suckling her once he could feel her relax considerably. 

Maka lied there, sobbing in ecstasy, never having felt that before, her body feeling utterly spent. Soul scissored his fingers in her slowly, stretching her more but she suddenly felt aware of how empty she felt. “Soul...”

“...Yes, Maka?” He looked up at her from between her thighs. 

“I want more...” she paused, thinking of the right words so he couldn’t misunderstand her, “I want all of you. I want to feel you inside of me.” 

He gave a pained expression, looking down at his erection that he hadn’t even realized he had spent in his pants, dry humping the mattress. He wasn’t a virgin, unlike Maka, but something about that was mind blowing. He never thought he could get off like that from simply going down on a girl. 

“I can’t tonight, Maka.” He gave her a sheepish smile, red taking over his face, embarrassed that he came in his pants. “You turned me on so much I came already. Plus I want you to be sure. Let’s try again tomorrow if you’re still certain.”

Maka said nothing for a second. She nodded finally, her expression thoughtful before smiling brightly at him. “It’s okay, but I’ll just let you know I’ll definitely still be certain. I made up my mind. I want you.” She paused, as if contemplating her words before grinning wickedly. “I’ll repay the favor tomorrow then. That was so amazing so I’m not sure I’ll be as good but I can assure you that I’ll want all of you after.”

He blushed more at her words, his face uncomfortably hot, knowing the jab was directed at the now larger wet spot in the front of his pants. He smiled another shy grin before straightening himself to rise and leave. 

“Wait!”

He waited. 

“Sleep here with me.” Her eyes pleaded him. “Please?”

A slow smile lit up his face. “Of course. I’d do anything for you.” He crawled back into the bed with her, fixing her covers to cover her bare body before pulling her into him in a comforting embrace. 

She relaxed considerably, enjoying his proximity and warmth. She finally felt whole and not at all conflicted. She knew she wanted this and nothing could change her mind. For once in those long months she felt whole. To think that Soul worshipped her, hell even wanted her had her baffled but she wouldn’t question it. She was blind for not seeing before when everything he did was for her or with her in mind. She couldn’t believe she had been such a fool. He respected her too much to never be frank and say his true feelings, believing he didn’t deserve her. They were both so naive. She didn’t see how they both could have been such fools at least they finally seem to come to an understanding.


End file.
